1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective guards, and more particularly to protective guards worn over the coccyx. The novel guard comprises a cushioned solid panel which clips to the belt or trousers of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain sports activities, such as ice skating, roller skating, and similar endeavors, are such that there is a significant chance that the legs of the player will slide out from under his or her body. A frequent consequence is that the player falls and lands on the coccyx. This occurrence can result in serious injury, since the coccyx is the base of the spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,610, issued to Richard Provasoli on Jul. 7, 1992, shows a spine protector. Provasoli's device is generally cruciform, comprising a bent, flat vertical member from which flat, curved wings project at the right and left center to complete the cruciform configuration. The device is formed from cellular polyvinyl chloride and is covered with dense foam. A fabric sheath encloses the cruciform member and foam cover. Provasoli's device bears hook and loop material for attachment to a paragliding harness with which it is intended to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,572, issued to Victor Milstein on Apr. 7, 1953, shows a guard bearing clips for hooking to trousers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,571, issued to Nathaniel Calvert on Aug. 7, 1990, shows the inclusion of liquid cushions in protective apparel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,293, issued to Douglas M. Obujen on Mar. 29, 1994, 5,551,082, issued to David H. Stewart et al. on Sep. 3, 1996, 5,649,328, issued to Eugence C. Martin on Jul. 22, 1997, and 5,619,747, issued to Carole Boisclair et al. on Apr. 15, 1997, all generally illustrate approaches to protecting the body from impacts. Boisclair et al. shows holes formed in a protective device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention which provides an improved design for protection of the coccyx.